


Breeding Bitch

by BlackFox_Desire



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFox_Desire/pseuds/BlackFox_Desire
Summary: A trip to the High Mountains doesn't pan out well for the Champion.





	Breeding Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble for the brilliant game Corruption of Champions. Enjoy.

Going to the High Moutains was always risky. No matter how strong you got, how fast you got, and how much better at fighting you got, there was always something or someone better. However, that did not mean you would be discouraged, you would still put up a fight and hope for the best because you were the Champion, you had to fight for what was right.

So far, you’ve only been bested once, but that was because you were unaware that there was a basilisk lurking about. Lucky for you, he didn’t do much more than lick you out and steal your gems. Having been in Mareth for so long, you’ve become quite different than when you first arrived.

You were once human, having the normal features and everything. Now, you were a herm, and you had large breasts, green gems pierced through your ears, and a large ass. Your cock was a little larger than normal, but nothing you couldn’t get used too. Creeping along the rocky path, you keep climbing higher and higher, hoping to find something new and not have to worry about fighting some monster that wanted to violate you.

While you have been in Mareth your morality has been loosened and you’ve definitely had your fair share of aphrodisiacs. A wrong sip of liquid or biting into a different kind of food here always had it’s risks. And, unfortunately, you’ve suffered from it. You got a bit of corruption in you, and you’d been violated a few times in your early days.

But, those times have become less and less. Unless of course you count the High Mountains. Since encountering the basilisk, you hadn’t dared venture up since then. You stuck to the lower mountains where you fought off monitors and imps. 

As you kept going, sweat beginning to drip from the beating sun, you hear a loud and terrible screech. Turning, wiping the sweat off your face, you find yourself faced with a harpy. A woman of shorter stature, but with voluptuous breasts and feathers for arms.

“Ooh, new toy, new toy, new toy!” She chirped in glee. “If ya don’t fight, this could be fun for both of us.” She smirked. You narrowed your eyes and raised your sword.

“I’d rather take my chances.” You smirked back. She huffed before shrugging.

“Fighting does get my blood up.” She replied as she attacked first. The battle was longer than either of you anticipated, but she was just a touch too fast and a touch too strong for you to land a good enough blow to put her down.

You were quite fast yourself, and you were determined to win this fight. However, the tides changed when she started to seduce you instead of fight you. She danced, her sultry hips swinging back and forth as she exposed her nethers to you.

Shaking your head, you lunge forward to cut her, but you just barely miss. You dance around in a deadly and sinful dance. Hard to ignore were her advances and sultry smiles and leers. Expecting her to try to seduce you again, you lower your guard enough to where she landed a solid hit.

Realizing your mistake, she catches you off guard and repeatedly assulted you, not only by hurting you, but by touching you everywhere she could. Finally, you were too injured and too aroused to do anything more than just lay down, your sword falling from your fingers.

“Ooh!” She cackled. “Now, pet, let’s see what you’ve got in store for me, hmm?” She questioned as she undressed you. She grinned when she saw your thick and long shaft fully errect and your pussy dripping wet. Pulling back for a moment, the harpy applies a lipstick to her lips before she glancies down at you. “Now just lay back and enjoy.”

She lowers her mouth to lick and gently suck on the head, gradually lowering her mouth until she couldn’t fit anymore. Using her feathered hand, she pumps what she couldn’t fit at a slow pace, savoring the taste of your pree. Not forgetting about your pussy, she dips a finger down to rub at your clit.

You moan brokenly as you try and fight back a little. Your mind was beginning to feel weak and foggy the longer she sucks. Pulling back, the harpy grins before she straddles you. “You better fill me up good, lover, or I’ll be back for you.” She winked before she lowered herself down with a loud moan.

You moan with her, despite yourself. She was warm, wet, and surprisingly tight. Once she was all the way down, she set a brutal pace. She bounced up and down wildly, moaning and screeching all ther while. Getting a sense of reality back, you realize what’s happening and try to pry her off of you.

“Ah, ah!” She says as she quickly leans down to pin your arms on the ground. “I’m not done with you yet.” She taunts. Despite your struggles, your body betrays you, as it often did in these situations, and you coulding help but gasp out a moan as you feel a coil beginning to unwind. 

The harpy was relentless, bucking wildly and squeezing her wet pussy all around you. Unable to help yourself, you feel a bout of strength. You catch her off guard, as she was lost in her pleasure, and rolled you both over. At first, the harpy thought you’d stop and run away. But in your lust filled mind, you thought nothing about running away.

You actually pinned her down and roughly began to match her pace she had before. Thrusting hard and fast, the sound of your balls slapping her soaked feathers. “Oh! That’s right! Fuck me baby! Get me pregnant! Knock me up!” The harpy shrieked.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, you emptied yourself deep inside her. The harpy moaned as she climaxed with you before you panted and slid out of her, rolling over to catch your breath. She recovered quick enough and smirked down at you.

“Oh, we ain’t done yet!” She said. “With a cock like that, I’m not letting you go anytime soon!” She chirped before she made a loud squak. Nothing happened at first but in the distance you heard the sound of feathers and flapping wings.

Soon enough, three more harpies joined the one in front of you. All of them had various sizes of tits and asses, though all of them had glistening pussies as they looked down on you hungrily.

“I’ve got us a new breeder!” The harpy you encountered said. “Lots of endurance and stamina. Takes a bit of work to get them to submit, but it’s so worth it once you taste their cock.”

“Ooh!” Another says. “They’ve got such a pretty little pussy too!”

“Maybe if she’s bad, we can rent her to the minoturs.” Another suggests. With their minds made up, they scoop you up and fly you to their nest where you’re bound and chained. You’re legs are spread and your cock is fitting into a stand so that he always stuck out. 

Days went by, and you were used and abused by all of the harpies around. You sired countless more of the bird women, even fucking your own daughters once they got old enough. The more you fought, the more often they shoved vile tasting liquid down your throat which made you hard and filled with lust.

Once time, you almost escaped, but they managed to stop you. True to their threat, the harpies rented you out to the minotours and had them fuck you for an entire day. Once you were back, you were pregnant and still used to breed more harpies.

Your mind was filled with nothing but the urge and feverish need to fuck and be fucked. Soon enough, minotours and harpies began to outnumber imps and goblins, all because you were the perfect breeding bitch.


End file.
